90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
It's the Great Masquerade, Naomi Clark
It's the Great Masquerade, Naomi Clark is the 7th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis BRANDY NORWOOD GUEST STARS – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) has to work with her arch-nemises Holly (guest star Megalyn Echikunwoke) to throw a campus costume party, leading to unfortunate consequences. Navid's (Michael Steger) plan to bring down his Uncle Amal (guest star Anthony Azizi) is threatened, while Silver (Jessica Stroup) discovers that political candidate Marissa Harris-Young (guest star Brandy Norwood) is not who she seems. Meanwhile, Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) handcuffs herself to Dixon (Tristan Wilds) in an attempt to get him to stay sober and Annie (Shenae Grimes) must decide if she wants to give Patrick (guest star Chris McKenna) another chance. Recap Dixon and Adrianna dress up and a cop and a prisoner. But he’s sweating from the pill withdrawal. When Naomi heads into the confessional, she confesses that she likes Austin. It turns out Holly broadcasted her video message to the entire party. At the party, Adrianna and Dixon get rid of the handcuffs and then he goes and buys some more pills. Patrick shows up at the party dressed as a barrel to apologize to Annie. It works as they get back together.Girls at the party cat-call Liam urging him to show his abs. The masquerade dancers at the party turn into top-less dancers! Dean Thomas shuts the party down…we’re guessing over some boobs? Holly basically threw Naomi under the bus and de-throned Naomi as Greek chair. Ivy tells Austin that Naomi left a video message for him! Afterwards, he finds Naomi and they make out! Navid’s still working with his uncle, despite lying to Silver.When Silver shows up Navid tells her that “family comes first” and dumps her! The next morning, Dixon wakes up and finds his bag of pills are dunzo. Holly tells Naomi she’ll only be Austin’s fling and not his girlfriend.The episode ends with Liam looking at his own billboard on the side of a building and driving off on a motorcycle. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Star :Perez Hilton as Himself Recurring cast :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Anthony Azizi as Uncle Amal :Sean Wing as Nick :Chris McKenna as Patrick Westhill Guest starring :Brandy Norwood as Marissa Harris-Young :Ray Wise as Dean Thomas Quotes *Austin : Naomi may be as stubborn as a mule but she sure knows how to throw a party. *Liam to Austin: AbMan cometh. *Naomi: Security, get rid of this bitch! * Patrick Annie: I'm not going to apologize for being good to you. *Adrianna : The hardest part for an addict is making it through the night. Dixon: Is it harder than sleeping handcuffed to a crazy woman? *Modeling agent: Fantastic! I find the one hot guy in LA who doesn't want fame or money. *Liam Austin: I think it's time to take your harem on the road. *Dixon Adrianna: What is this...an afterschool special? *Silver: Turns out boyfriend troubles are great for your career. *Naomi: That's just a jealous skank. Trivia *The episode title refers to the animated television special It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Music *"2 Girls" by Tristan Wilds *"Born Into This" by Drawbacks *"Go" by Tim Hanauer *"Here We Go" by Joshua Radin *"I'll Get Back To You" by Peppercorn *"Mas Que Nada" by Sergio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas *"Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & Goon Rock *"Riot!!" by The Coasts *"Surrounded By You" by Selebrities *"The Ballad Of Rocky P." by Schooner *"The Take Home" by Hotel Eden *"Trouble" by Dukes Of Daville *"We Got It All" by Right The Stars *"You Will Not" by Above Envy Photos 407ivannie.jpeg 407.jpeg 407costumes.jpeg 407girls.jpeg 407dade.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4